A Beast Like Me
by Tannash
Summary: Logan meets someone remarkably similar to him when driving through Canada. WR. Rated for swearing & violence.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any related characters. Wish I did though. Especially Logan *drool*. I am a poor student living in Wales so please don't sue.  
  
This is my first ever fic so please be gentle. I would love lots of reviews telling me how I can make it better. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!!  
  
Logan slowed the truck down as soon as he saw the girl awkwardly limping along the side of the road hefting a small duffle bag over her shoulder. He stopped the truck a small way in front of her and closely observed her as she limped towards him. She was wearing all black and a pair of combat boots. She was wearing sunglasses despite the fact that the sky was overcast and it had started snowing again. Her hair was dark brown, except for two distinct white stripes which framed her face. Strangely he felt an odd attraction to her, despite the fact that she looked barely twenty, as if something animalistic was calling him to her. She opened the door and hauled herself into the passenger seat, dumping her bag on the floor by her feet.  
  
"Thanks. My name's Rogue."  
  
"Wolverine."  
  
"What kind of name is Wolverine?" A small smile played across her lips.  
  
"What kinda name's Rogue?"  
  
"The only one I know." The smile had vanished and was replaced with a look of resigned sadness.  
  
"My name's Logan." He held out a hand to her and she took it. Logan noted with some surprise that she had three gashes in between the knuckles of her hand. He quickly stole a glance at her other hand rested in her lap and noticed the same wounds. When Rogue noticed him looking at her hands swiftly withdrew from his grip and placed her hands between her knees.  
  
"What are you hiding kid?" Logan muttered to himself so only he could hear it, or so he thought. He missed the slight twitch of her ears as she picked up his almost silent question.  
  
"You really want to know?" Rogue's voice shocked him. He was surprised that she heard him at all.  
  
Rogue turned to him and slowly removed her dark glasses. Logan looked at her and almost gasped. Her eyes were amber and resembled a wolf's. She grinned at him and he noticed a sharp set of pearly white fangs. Rogue also swept back a lock of hair and he caught a glimpse of a pointed ear. "I can also absorb people's memories and life force by touch but thankfully I can control that now."  
  
"Well.uh." but before he could say anything else, he heard the familiar 'snikt' sound. He looked at her again and almost lost control of the truck. Protruding from the backs of her hands were six metal claws identical to his. He quickly regained control of the truck but the look of absolute shock didn't leave his face.  
  
"Sorry. I guess the claws would shock most people. I'm a freak so feel free to throw me out the truck anytime now." She retracted the claws, but Logan noticed that the wounds they created didn't close.  
  
"No it's ok. Look." He popped his own claws and showed them to her. He then retracted them and felt the familiar sensation as the wounds closed when his healing factor kicked in.  
  
"Holy shit! You're Weapon X. The Wolverine!" He looked sharply at her. That's when he noticed the metal tags round her neck, the same as the ones around his neck, only engraved with 'Rogue' and a different string of numbers.  
  
"You were a legend in that hellhole. The scientists pride and joy. Their perfect Weapon X. The only one that escaped. You gave me hope that I would escape as well" Rogue had reverted to staring at her hands and as Logan glanced at her he noticed that the wounds on her hands from the claws still hadn't healed and were still bleeding.  
  
"You don't have a healing factor." It was more stating a fact than a question but Rogue shook her head anyway, her shaggy hair falling into her eyes. "They still put the claws in when you don't heal?! The fucking bastards!" Logan was beyond angry now. He didn't know why but he felt very protective of this girl all of a sudden. "I knew I should have gutted those wankers when I had the chance."  
  
"The wolf in me provides enough of a healing factor to prevent me from dying from most serious or fatal wounds and I probably heal slightly faster than normal people but that's about it." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and winced. It was then that Logan noticed the thick coppery scent of blood and cursed himself for not noticing it sooner.  
  
"You're hurt." Surprisingly to Rogue there was concern in his voice even when saying those two small words.  
  
"It's nothing. Just a scratch." Logan looked to her side and noticed a rip in her black shirt, underneath which was a large, deep gash that was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Logan look out!" Logan looked up just in time to see something large land on the bonnet of the truck before he lost control and the vehicle careened off the road into a tree.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan awoke to a dull throbbing in his temples. He could feel the wound on his forehead closing up already. He looked over to Rogue and found her slumped against the shattered passenger window, unconscious with blood running down the side of her face. Logan sniffed the air and stumbled out of the wrecked truck, popping his claws as he did so. "Sabretooth! Where are you motherfucker?" The vicious mutant was too fast for Logan and he found himself flying through the air from a swipe of Sabretooth's claws. Logan lay sprawled on his back in the snow bleeding from claw marks on his chest while Sabretooth stood over him. He glanced back to the trashed vehicle looking for any sign of Rogue.  
  
"You should have heard her screams when they sliced open her arms. She bled for days after they put the claws in!"  
  
Logan felt sick at the obvious glee in Sabretooth's voice at Rogue's pain. "You twisted motherfucker!" Logan sliced his claws upwards catching Sabretooth in the chest. Sabretooth angrily batted him away, his claws slicing Logan across the abdomen and he found himself lying in the snow again. Sabretooth brought his hand up, ready to deal the killing blow. However, before Logan knew what was happening, a flash of brown fur barrelled into the huge mutant, knocking Sabretooth sideways into the snow. He got to his feet and a loud roar permeated the silence of the forest as a strange looking wolf pounced on him, slashing with claws and fangs. Logan saw a flash of metal as blades plunged into Sabretooth's chest. Sabretooth kicked with his feet, his steel capped boots catching the strange wolf in the torso. Bones snapped and the wolf was sent flying into a tree trunk, slumping unconscious into the snow. Then Logan watched, amazed, as the wolf's fur receded into human skin, the muzzle shrank, ears shifted onto the side of its head to be covered with brown hair, and tail disappeared, until soon, where the large wolf lay, Rogue lay in its place, her dark clothes soaked in blood. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue

Disclamer: None of the recognisable characters of mine. If they were I would be rich, however unfortunately I am very poor.  
  
Sorry its been a long time since I last updated, I've been busy failing at university! This chapter's a bit short, but I had to get it out the way because it was really bugging me.  
  
Beast Like Me – Chapter 2  
  
Logan looked on in horror at the young mutant that was a huge wolf just moments ago and was now slumped at the base of the tree.  
  
'She's a fucking werewolf. Fuck me!'  
  
Logan was jerked out of his reverie by Sabretooth's roar as he launched at him again. Logan turned to face the huge mutant in time to bring up his claws and thrust them into Sabretooth's chest. While Sabretooth was down, Logan quickly tried to contact Xavier in his head.  
  
*Chuck, you there?*  
  
*Yes Logan, what is it?*  
  
*Found a new mutant. Sabretooths' here. Might need some help from One-eye and the crew.*  
  
*Okay Logan, the Blackbird will be there shortly*  
  
Logan cut off the psychic link as he was thrown through the air by a now recovered Sabretooth. He landed hard on his back and was about to be decapitated by Sabretooth's very large claws when Rogue jumped on his back and dug her metal claws into his chest, stabbing him with one hand while keeping her grip with the other. Her distraction allowed Logan to recover and once more drag himself to his feet.  
  
By now Sabretooth was getting extremely angry with the young mutant repeatedly goring him with her claws.  
  
"You little bitch! You'll pay for that you little fucking whore!"  
  
He twisted his huge hairy arms around until they were behind Rogue, and then with a huge roar, thrust his claws hard into her back. She howled in pain and retracted her claws, giving Sabretooth the chance he needed to fling her over his head and hard into Logan, sending them both sprawling into the snow once again.  
  
Sabretooth stalked over to where Logan was lying, pinned down by the now unconscious Rogue, only to get hit with a beam of solid red energy.  
  
"Nice fucking timing One-eye," Logan muttered. "My pleasure Wolverine. Its always nice to save your ass!"  
  
Scott walked over to where he hit Sabretooth, his hand on his visor ready to blast him again, only to find that the savage mutant had disappeared.  
  
"He's gone Logan. Have you got the girl?"  
  
Logan picked up the young mutant, being mindful of her bleeding injuries and followed Scott back to the Blackbird. 


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, have barely enough money to afford my new tattoo, so I obviously don't own characters that would bring me lots of lovely money. Although I would like to own Wolverine, just to get him into my bed, hehehe!  
  
Beast Like Me – Chapter 3  
  
Darkness  
  
Pain  
  
White light that was too bright. Burning her eyes.  
  
Voices. People stood towering over her. Strapping her body to the table. Drawing designs on her arms.  
  
More pain. Worse than she's ever felt before. Her arms being sliced open. Cold metal placed inside her forearms and hands.  
  
A doctor with red hair stood over her laughing.  
  
Shooting back to consciousness, Rogue leapt off the medical bed in the Blackbird with a howl and released her claws, shifting into her towering wolf form and stalking towards the one with the red hair that was causing her pain.  
  
Jean stepped quickly backwards as she saw the advancing werewolf bare her fangs and let out a deep growl. She could see the fire burning in Rogue's feral yellow eyes. Luckily Logan had noticed Rogue's rapid awakening and had leapt out of his seat to try and calm the now raging animal.  
  
"Rogue. Listen to me. Remember me, Logan? You saved me from Sabretooth. We're trying to help you." Logan took a few more steps towards her while he was speaking, his hands out in front of him in a non-threatening gesture.  
  
Rogue sniffed the air a few times, and seemingly recognising Logan's scent, relaxed visibly. Her three metal claws retracted back into her hand-like paws, the skin of her muzzle settled back over her fangs and she let out a low growl that sounded to Logan more like a purr.  
  
Meanwhile Jean had stepped closer and started talking to Rogue while picking up a syringe full of clear liquid lying on the nearby stand.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you Rogue. I just want to take care of your wounds. You're losing a lot of blood." Jean, while talking, was moving closer to Rogue with the needle and Rogue was getting more agitated.  
  
The red haired doctor injecting her with some kind of fluid.  
  
More pain as metal was bonded to her forearms.  
  
The red haired doctor speaking to someone.  
  
"She's taking it better than I hoped. The werewolf bite must have strengthened her."  
  
Another needle held in red's hand. Injected into her arm.  
  
"Take her back to her cell. Have Sabretooth watch her. He'll enjoy that."  
  
More sadistic laughing, then nothingness.  
  
Wolverine noticed that as Jean came closer to Rogue, the young feral mutant held fear in her wolf yellow eyes.  
  
"Jean! Put that fucking needle down and back the fuck off. She's scared shitless of ya."  
  
"Well how exactly am I supposed to treat her then?"  
  
"Let Hank do it. She told me she don't die from most fatal wounds. I can bandage her. Just go sit down Red."  
  
Jean returned to her seat behind her fiancée Scott and Logan moved closer to the werewolf who was now crouched in a defensive position on the jet's floor.  
  
"Rogue. C'mon darlin'. You gotta change back now. I need to wrap your wounds."  
  
Rogue stared at him for a couple of seconds until the transformation kicked in and she returned to her human form, her dark brown fur receding to leave blood soaked clothes. Logan moved closer to her then helped her up onto the bed. He then proceeded to gently clean her wounds with a damp cloth and then tenderly wrap her back, side and head wounds in gauze bandages.  
  
When he had finished, he took one of her smaller hands in her own, and observed the blood that still sluggishly oozed out of the three wounds between her knuckles left by the claws.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes glazing over through pain. "Thank you Logan." Then she succumbed once again to unconsciousness.  
  
A/N: Very sorry if this chapter is shit. Please tell me how you think I can make my writing better. I'm finding these chapters really hard to write. I'm not very good at the speech and after these next few chapters are over it will go back to action mostly. I've got exams soon so wish me luck!!! crosses fingers and prays to anything and everything 


End file.
